


Snow Family

by Applepie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Kakashi builds snowmen, Snow Minato, Snow Obito, Snow Rin, Snowfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has a ritual every snowy Christmas. He sets out into the snow, rolls out three separate lumps, and then proceeds to shape them into the images of his teammates long burned into his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Family

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's reading this goes, 'Oh this sounds familiar,' that's probably because you read it before. In 2013ish. On my dA.

In the fresh, virgin snow, Kakashi sets out to work. He slowly rolls three separate lumps, shaping them into the images he has long burned into his memory. The first is built tall and proud, coloured with all bits of yellow he can find until it manages to draw in stray eyes like a welcoming sunshine. The second, he packs with extra snow around the heart, because he never wants to see her chest hollow ever again. And finally the third takes Kakashi forever to finish because he never knows if he should decorate it with one eye or two.

Kakashi knows it's ridiculous, but he can't help building his long-fallen teammates out of snow, especially at the thought of the up-coming holiday. Because it's Christmas, and Christmas is a time for family, and no one was more family than them - even if it took Kakashi much too long to realise that.

Their smiles, their laughter, their unmistakable personalities, Kakashi isn't able to mimic onto the frozen statues. But then again, maybe it is a blessing he can't - Kakashi doesn't think he can bear to leave their sides if they became too real. And he knows freezing out there in the numbing air until he leaves behind nothing more than a lifeless shell of a fourth snowman, with a frozen smile forever carved on his cold dead lips, is not an option - not when Kakashi knows his team won't be happy with him for letting that happen. They're depending on him to live out his life to the fullest for their sake as well as his own, and Kakashi doesn't ever want to disappoint them. Never again

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: Obito snowman dilemma:
> 
> In his hands, Kakashi juggles the two tiny stones in a long, long debate. Eventually Kakashi settles on the same conclusion as every previous year - one for Obito, one for him. He pushes the first stone into right side of the snowman, the second he slips deep into his pocket. There it'll lay snugly until Kakashi gets home. And at home, he'll kneel under his bed and pull of his tiny secret box of treasures. With a silent clink, the stone will be placed in and become lost beside all the other stones kept from previous snowy Christmas years.


End file.
